


Izzy is a cat

by tomatohead



Series: Guns n Roses AU [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat! Izzy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead
Summary: Izzy is a cat. This is not much of a secret. In fact, all of his band members are shape-shifters, one way or another. Take slash, for example, he is also a cat but prefers to stay in human form most of the time. According to the younger man, it’s much easier to get laid as a two-legged man rather than a furry cat who can lick his own balls.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Slash | Saul Hudson & Izzy Stradlin
Series: Guns n Roses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Izzy is a cat

Izzy is a cat. This is not much of a secret. In fact, all of his band members are shape-shifters, one way or another. Take slash, for example, he is also a cat but prefers to stay in human form most of the time. According to the younger man, it’s much easier to get laid as a two-legged man rather than a furry cat who can lick his own balls. Izzy on the other hand is less keen on whipping his dick out every chance he gets. Don’t get him wrong, he likes boobs as much as the next man. Problem is, he just thinks it’s much more comfortable as a cat than a man. For Pete’s sake, he just needs to walk up to any lady on the street or elsewhere, in his little delicate catwalks, and just look up at them with those beautiful eyes, and he will be happily purring in a pretty blonde’s lap in no time. Sure you can’t fuck a girl in animal form, well, at least not as a cat. But damn he must admit having gentle head massages and little scratches under the chin is the closest thing to an orgasm. Cats just have it easier. And the girls at the cathouse give a mean massage. They adore his cat form too. Even lets him sleep on their racks. 

So yes, Izzy does stay as a cat most of the time, except for when he has to go out and deal drugs or be at band practices. Of course, he still goes out at night and deals drugs for a living. Who else do you expect to pay for the bills? Besides him, duff has that job at a bakery just around the corner. It is a proper job, but the pay is not good. Because people are afraid of him as a leopard, think him might scratch the customers of scare them off or something. That’s why he never gets to stand in the front of the shop, or even near the corner side windows, which are there so that customers can inspect what the bakers are doing to their cakes and make sure no funny business goes on back there. No, Duff does not get those places. What he is and has always been assigned is scut work, mostly dishes. So when he gets back from his shifts, all tired and groggy, he is usually not in the mood to stand on his feet any longer. Instead, he just shifts into his animal form and slumps on the carpet as a majestic leopard, ”with spots and everything!” once commented by an overly excited Stevie. Stevie is always hyped up about something. Well, what do you expect from a dog? He’s a golden retriever. Just like that Tommy from that band Crue. “Why do all drummers are dogs” asked one time by a coked-out slash, he was lounging on the beat-up couch in their house, with a used syringe in his hand and half a bottle of jack near his feet. He wasn’t really looking for answers. To that, Izzy simply commented :”beats me”. 

Slash is not like a cat at all. Beside the fact that he stays as a human most part of the day, he is also very cuddly, and would often want to cling to something warm and fuzzy when he’s drunk, or cold, or on drugs. This irritates Izzy a little but he’s also kind of glad that the kid’s like that. He just can not deal with another one like himself every single day. Having to meet Sixx once in a while at parties and stuff has already made him a bit jumpy. The bassist is also a black cat and a friend to Slash and the two of them get along quite well. But to Izzy, Nikki is just straight up annoying. Cats can also be very territorial you know. Especially when they are very alike in a lot of places. It’s like holding up a fucking crooked mirror. But Nikki is the friend with the kid and sometimes is generous enough to give out some of the good stuff, those really pure ones from Mexico, so Izzy tolerates him.

Most of the nights Izzy would wander off to the streets of LA, in hope of catching some desperate stoners out there eager to get their fix at two in the morning. He has some old clients but he needs to change location once in a while or else cops would be up his ass pretty soon. All those nightly activities often would leave him drowsy the next day. So he spends most of the day taking cat naps on the couch. He does wake up in the morning though, by the smell of Duff cooking or Axl burning coffee. And when he grabs himself something to eat, which is “neither nutritious nor enough to feed a baby kitten”, then flips Duff off good-naturely because he’s acting too much like an over-worried mother hen these days. After mumbling good morning to a hangover Slash, stepping over the limp body of a over-partied Steven who would normally be dead asleep on the couch, he would finally make his way to his usual spot on the armchair, not before turning into a cat and makes himself comfortable in the nestle of an old sweater from Axl. 

And for the rest of the day, with different people coming and going about the house, Izzy would sleep through most of the noises. Sometimes one of them would sit with him and watch some TV. Usually it’s Slash because Steve is usually out partying and Duff at work. Axl would visit one of his girlfriends and be out in the daytime, but when he is not out, he would sit beside him and put his head next to where Izzy’s paws rest. Izzy likes having those moments with Axl, it feels intimate and nostalgic. Back in their teenage years in Indiana, he and Axl would curl around each other whenever they feel safe, in the cornfields, in his bed or Billy’s. To be fair Axl is a tiger, so he was mostly the big spoon. But Izzy likes holding him in human forms too. It just feels right, and has become like second nature to both of them, for Axl to wrap his tail around Izzy’s waist possessively, and for Izzy to gently nudge their heads together. They hardly do that anymore in LA. Axl doesn’t like going back to his own form as much these days. 

Today is no different. Duff’s out with his early shifts and Axl said something about meeting a friend or something, Izzy couldn’t remember. Which leaves him, Slash and Steven in the house. But the latter two seemed to have partied all night and is now past out on their beds. Steven even got glitter all over himself. God knows what those two have done the night before. Well, not his problem. Izzy is glad to enjoy some peace and quite by himself, and gladly dozes off on the armchair. By noon, the sound of something rustling around the kitchen door wakes him. After fulling stretched himself, like cats do, Izzy jumps on the back of the sofa to see who the hell dares to disturb his nap. Then he sees a head full of curls lifts up behind the fridge door, banging himself against the cabinet ahead, cursing profusely. Izzy snorts to himself. Not bad entertainment. He waits till said curls swing his way to the couch and jumps on his shoulders. Slash is clutching two bottles of beer, and mutters:” You want one, Izz?” Izzy ponders about that for a minute and decides it’s too much hassle to change into human form, find his clothes and get dressed just for some piss-warm beer, they aren’t even that good. For dupe, maybe. But beer, NO. Realizing Slash is still looking at him with hooded eyes, Izzy simply jumps off and sits next to him, folding his paws under his belly. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Slash goes back to drinking his beer and turns on the crappy TV across them. After some careless channel searching, He decides to stay on some daytime detective show and lower the volume to an acceptable number for cats. At around three or four Stevie wakes up and demands a walk. Dogs are too energetic after they wake up. Izzy doesn’t want to go out and neither does Slash, who has been mindlessly petting Izzy for the past hour. Being a cat himself does give the kid the advantage of knowing how to make another cat purr. Eventually Stevie gives up and goes out to find some chick he picked up at a bar last night. After that, the house quiets down again. They spend the rest of the afternoon laying on the couch doing nothing. It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble falling asleep last night so I decided to write something instead. Hope you like it! I kinda dig the shapeshifter AU and might write some more if I have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
